


PWP

by PsycheCarr



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 地点:囚室梗:意识模糊到清醒，捆绑，做到一半接电话
Relationships: Zenigata Koichi/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 3





	PWP

**Author's Note:**

> -新人拜坑。
> 
> -ooc慎入。
> 
> -小破车，有翻车嫌疑。

“都滚!给我滚!”

衣袖打在油漆斑驳的墙上弄得又灰又脏。不该穿这件驼色风衣的。钱形也只是心里这么念一念，手里的动作却没有停下，直到把里面所有狗仗人势的狱卒赶出这间不大的屋子。

他们走后钱形带上门，扶起地上的男人。人已经意识不清了，打之前该是下过药——否则鲁邦三世也不会就这么被绑起来挨这欺软怕硬的拳脚。费好大劲让这家伙靠墙坐好，又滑了下来。这下真是难看啊，鲁邦。钱形唏嘘着，干脆放人横在地上。

还不至于呆站着，国际刑警的习惯让他蹲下身子拨开对方的眼皮观察药效。

说是这么说，眼神却飘忽不定地往下瞄。该死的牢子，净把人身上囚服扯的破破烂烂像布条，要不是还有绳子勉强捆住就该 一丝不挂了——在这人间地狱里， 保不住你一丝不挂会得到什么待遇。看这绳子绑的模样，也许本来鲁邦是要得到如此待遇的，只是钱形冲进来坏了他们好事。

这么想着他脸色骤然沉下来，明明是他先——他先追捕鲁邦，他先成为鲁邦专案搜查官，连听见鲁邦假死的消息都是他第一个哭出来，什么都该是他先。而如今鲁邦经历了这么多，身边再也不会缺少朋友和敌人，自己的份量似乎轻了不少。

他像个吃醋的女孩一样咬牙切齿，待反应过来时右手已经握住了对方胯下男人的器物——大约是还摸过好几下了，顶端已经渗出些粘腻的液体。

钱形幸一从不退缩。男子汉大丈夫，开始了的事情怎么能半途而废。

何况对方是鲁邦。

于是干脆扯去丝丝缕缕的布片，手上也加快了速度。左手并不闲着，指尖沾上些液体便朝下面隐秘的地方伸去。

不久白色的浊液就从前端涌了出来，钱形干脆把这当作润滑，一下子塞进两根手指。“唔……”鲁邦似乎终于清醒了些，但仍是闭眼昏躺着。警部彻底放开手脚，往里面又加了一根手指，右手转移战地，抚上了胸前的红樱，轻捻一些，而复又往里摁下，左扯右拽地，好像有意要将人弄醒。

没醒也不碍事，当钱形解开腰带，毫不犹豫地进入时，干涩带来的痛感彻底让鲁邦睁大眼睛。落在下位的男人没搞清楚状况便试图移动，却被一阵阵的撞击和身上缠绕的绳子牢牢控制。

“唔……这，这不是?老哥!你在干什么……？啊，好痛!”

"干你。"瘦削的脸庞缓慢地抬起，直到对上视线——这回倒是鲁邦有些躲闪了，但钱形就像不知道自己还在对方体内顶弄那般，直勾勾地盯着男人。

然后吻上去。

鲁邦当然不会甘于被掌握主动权，倒不像是接吻了，像是两头野兽在厮咬。彼此的牙齿撞击在一起，撕扯直到铁锈味扩散在嘴里的每个角落。没有分开，钱形的舌头扫掠过对方口腔里的每一寸土地，鲁邦也不甘心地重重吻回去。他们尝到嘴里属于男人们的烟味，知道这不是奇怪的臆想。

下面似乎顶到了什么地方，呻吟声从两人的缝隙里溢出来。外面傍晚昏黄的光线透过囚室的栏杆洒在他们身上，为这淫乱的景象一视同仁地镀上金边。不过几坪的狭小空间里，他们凶狠地拥吻，直到双方都几乎要窒息。

当然这一刻没有持续很久，钱形仍然完好穿在身上的风衣口袋里，电话铃声不合时宜地响了起来，鲁邦不知什么时候已经解开了双手的束缚，连抓带扯地拿到了手机。

"还给我! "一下就认出来电者是上司的警部，惩罚性地整根没入，弄得人立马软了身子。

"这可不行。”顽劣的本性被激出来。囚犯单手摁下接听，打开免提，再把刚传出斥责声的手机扔到房间另一边。

"啊!嘶……老哥好棒!唔，好爽啊!”

原本一声不吭的男人突然大声浪叫起来。这回轮到钱形又气又急地甘拜下风，来不及再享受一会就匆匆交代在里面。

"干!”

浑身上下狼狈不堪的鲁邦仍是一脸无辜，看着钱形提着裤子去挂电话——他哪里还有心情听对方什么反应。

整理好衣服，似乎又是那个风衣礼帽的警部——除了袖口丑陋的白斑。而地上的人身上尽是不久前挨过打和激烈性爱的痕迹，周围黑白相间的布散了一地，只剩绳子松垮垮地乱绕一气。

对待罪犯要严酷，不能有什么怜悯之心。这么想着钱形转头就走，连门都没能来得及锁。

**Author's Note:**

> -这篇是17年（竟然！）的超古早产物了。最近Lof的一篇all鲁突然被鞭尸好几次，于是想起来存档一下这篇。


End file.
